1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a nano/micro-sized diode and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is a trend toward producing electronic devices that are smaller and have faster operational speeds/capabilities. However, due to the limitations of conventional technologies, there is a need to develop new technologies to address these challenges. Thus, much research is being conducted into nanoscience and nanotechnology. Nanotechnology is used to make nanometer scale materials that can maximize information storage and processing. Thus, nanotechnology is drawing much attention as a technology for use in industries, such as information technology, biotechnology, etc. Nanoscience is divided into two fields: the synthesis of materials, such as carbon nanotubes, C60, mesoporous materials, metallic and semiconductor nanocrystallines (nanocrystal, nanocluster, quantum dot), or the like; and the control and application of nanomaterials, using scanning tunneling microscopy (STM), atomic force microscope (AFM), or lithography.
Nano electro mechanical system (NEMS) technology and micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology refer to technologies related to miniature precision machinery. These technologies are expected to outperform current semiconductor technology. The NEMS and MEMS technologies are derived from semiconductor technology, relate to three-dimensional space, and are being researched for applying nanotechnology in various types of devices. Thus, research into nanoparticles, nanowires, nano-multilayer structures, and the like is being actively conducted. Methods of electrochemically preparing such nanostructures are drawing much attention because of various advantages, such as cost reduction, design simplicity, and flexibility in the building complex shapes.